1. Technical Field
The present inventive concepts relate to a voltage regulator, voltage regulating system, memory chip, and memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various portable electronic devices have been provided with the development of electronic, information and communication technology. Generally, these portable electronic devices are operated by supplying power to the portable electronic device from a battery mounted therein. Thus, in recent years, the life or duration of the battery has been regarded as an important factor in performance of the portable electronic devices, and studies have been actively conducted to maximize efficiency of the limited capacity of the battery.
In one method of efficiently using the battery capacity, there is a method of dividing operation modes of the portable electronic devices into an active mode for high-performance operation and a power saving mode for minimizing power consumption, and managing the power consumption of the devices differently according to whether the portable electronic device is in the active mode or the power saving mode.